


Lost Again

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they lost or aren’t they? There seems to be a difference of opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfgirljen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elfgirljen).



> Written for elfgirljen’s LJ comment_fic prompt ‘any, any, "Admit it, we're lost...again!"’

It was a nice day for a drive, but they’d been driving for a couple of hours now and Ianto was starting to get a little suspicious; he had the oddest feeling that they were going in circles. The narrow, twisting country lanes all looked pretty much the same with their tall, green hedges and abundant wildflowers, so it was hard to be sure, but his suspicions were confirmed when they drove past the same distinctively shaped tree for the third time.

“Alright, Jack, admit it. We’re lost again, aren’t we.”

“What?” Jack sounded shocked at the very idea. “Of course we’re not lost.”

Ianto rolled his eyes.

“I recognised that tree back there. We’ve driven past it at least three times,” he said with a long-suffering sigh.

“We’re not lost.” Jack was adamant. “I know exactly where we are.” He drove on a bit further before adding, “I’m just not entirely sure how to get from where we are to where we want to be. All the roads are going the wrong way!”

Ianto detected a note of peevishness in Jack’s voice.

“Roads can’t go the wrong way, Jack,” he explained, hiding a smirk. “They go in the directions they’re meant to.”

“I don’t know, I think someone’s moved them since the last time I was here.” Jack sounded so serious Ianto had to choke back a laugh.

“I don’t think it’s possible to pick up a road and move it somewhere else,” Ianto pointed out. He really was trying to keep a straight face, but he was fighting a losing battle.

“Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to,” Jack groused, “but just you check the map; you’ll see. There should be a road leading off to the left just along here, but it’s not there!”

Ianto checked the map book and started laughing. Jack glared at him, insulted.

“No wonder you can’t find the road, you’re looking at the map for Llanharan when we’re going to Llanharry.”

Jack stamped on the brakes, bringing the SUV to a shuddering halt.

“Give me that!” He snatched the map book out of Ianto’s hands and looked at it, flicking from one page to the next.

“Crap!” Tossing the map back at Ianto, he started up again, turning the SUV in the first convenient gateway, and off they went past the tree again, in the opposite direction.

“Turn right at the bottom of the hill,” Ianto said helpfully, settling back in his seat and ignoring Jack’s muttered curses. It really was a nice day for a drive!

The End


End file.
